Some electrical devices may be configured to be turned on based on the detection of user touch. For example, a lamp or other electrical device may include one or more sensors configured to detect human touch with one or more surfaces of the device. As one example, an electrical device may include one or more capacitive sensors configured to detect a discharge of electrical energy caused by user touch. As another example, an electrical device may include one or more resistive sensors configured to detect a change in a detected resistance due to user touch.